O Sonho de Toda Garota
by whoisyourlover
Summary: Esse é um conto que a Meg Cabot escreveu sobre a série 'A Mediadora', aparecendo cronologicamente entre os livros 'Reunião' e 'A Hora Mais Sombria'. Tradução do original 'Every Girl's Dream', que pode ser lido no site oficial da Meg Cabot em inglês.


**Nota do projeto-de-tradutora:** Esse é um conto que a Meg Cabot escreveu da série 'A Mediadora', que traduzi porque achei bem legal! O original está no site oficial da Meg Cabot, em inglês, pra quem quiser ler. Espero que gostem *sorrisos*

_**Nota da Meg (traduzida)**__: Anos atrás, eu fui convidada pela editora original da série 'A Mediadora' (quando eu escrevia sob o pseudômino de Jenny Carrol) pra escrever um conto para a revista teen deles, 'Pulse', sobre Suze Simon, a heroína da série. Aqui, finalmente, está aquele longo conto perdido, que aparece cronologicamente entre os livros 'Reunião' e 'A Hora Mais Sombria'._

_Divirtam-se!_

__________________

O Sonho de Toda Garota

__________________

Lá estava eu, em um longo vestido branco Jessica McClintock e uma orquídea de pulso, o luar brincando com meus cabelos, e um par de braços fortes envolvendo minha cintura, enquanto uma voz masculina gentilmente sussurrava meu nome:

"Susannah." A respiração do meu parceiro de dança estava suave contra minha bochecha. "Susannah..."

É. Nos meus sonhos.

Na vida real, a voz chamando meu nome não era nem um pouco masculina. Isso porque pertencia a um garoto de doze anos.

"Uh, Suze? É, há algo seriamente errado com esses Cannolis¹."

Eu desviei meu olhar dos casais rodopiando perante mim e olhei para baixo. No lugar do total bonitão em um terno que estive imaginando, em pé na minha frente estava meu meio-irmão ruivo, segurando uma bandeja de pastéis italianos.

"Kelly está realmente maluca," Mestre conhecido por todos como David menos por mim – disse. "Ela diz que eles parecem deformados, ou algo assim."

Kelly estava certa. Os cannolis estavam deformados. Como vice-presidente do penúltimo ano, e relutante presidente do comitê do baile de formatura do penúltimo/último ano (Eu tinha sido apontada para a posição quando nenhuma outra pessoa se voluntariou.), eu tentei cortar caminho, usando os colegas de classe da sétima série do Mestre como fornecedores. Isto foi o que eu recebi por meus esforços: cannolis deformados.

Não que eu me importasse. Eu quero dizer, considerando o fato de que eu era a única garota do penúltimo ano na escola inteira, praticamente, que não tinha sido convidada pra este baile em particular. Este baile do qual eu era presidente. O que me importava os estúpidos refrescos?

Oh, tudo bem. Eu me importava.

"Suze, você está louca?" Kelly Prescott veio se aproximando, a saia de seu vestido de noite Nicolle Miller tremeluzindo no luar que emanava da fonte do jardim da Missão.

"Você esperava realmente que as pessoas comessem aquilo?"

Olhei para baixo, na direção dos pastéis, que deveriam estar como tubos, mas que pareciam mais pretzel_²._

"Há mais cannolis, ou estes foram a última fornada?" Eu perguntei ao Mestre.

"Hum," Ele disse, olhando nervosamente para Kelly, que, sendo a garota mais bonita em Carmel, Califórnia, considerava nós dois, meros mortais, completas aberrações. Ela estava certa sobre um de nós. E não era o Mestre. "Deveria haver mais."

"Bem," Eu disse. Tirei a bandeja de cannolis dele. Para Kelly, disse, "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu cuidarei disto. Volte para o seu par."

O par de Kelly, o presidente de classe do último ano, Greg Sanderson, estava em pé, embaixo de uma palmeira próxima, alto e legalmente lindo em seu terno. Ele era um dos caras mais bonitos na escola, então era de se esperar que ele tivesse convidado Kelly, ainda que um pequena aluna do penúltimo ano, para seu baile...

Ainda, ele só tinha feito isso depois que seu par original, Cheryl McKenna, inexplicavelmente, bem...

Morreu.

Mas ei, era Greg. Que tipo de idiota rejeitaria um convite para ir ao baile de formatura com Greg?

Vou te dizer que tipo: eu. Não que ele tenha me convidado, claro. Mas se ele tivesse, eu teria sido forçada a declinar. Porque meu coração pertence a outro. Por todo bem que isso me faz.

Dando a Kelly um sorriso que ela não merecia, levei os ofendidos pastéis de volta a cozinha da Academia de Missão. Construída em aproximadamente quatrocentos anos atrás pelos monges Franciscanos, onde três pés de grossas paredes e gigantes vigas de carvalho não eram considerados erros de decoração, a Missão, agora uma escola, tinha atualizado as aplicações – e adicionou instalações elétricas – de modo que quando eu entrei na cozinha, eu podia ver meu reflexo no enorme geladeira subzero no fim da cozinha. E vamos dizer que eu não estava emocionada com o que via.

Oh, o longo vestido branco estava bom. Com meus cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros, e a orquídea de pulso comprada pra mim pelo meu padrasto – eu parecia uma garota de outra época.

O problema era o reflexo que eu vi ao meu lado. E era o reflexo de alguém que realmente era de outra época.

Virei rápido para encará-lo.

"O quê" Eu exigi." você está fazendo aqui?"

Quase derrubei os cannolis. Ele pegou a bandeja e colocou-a gentilmente no canto próximo.

"Olá, querida" Ele disse, com um sorriso. "Bom ver você, também."

Foi o sorriso que fez isso. O sorriso que cada e toda vez que via, fazia algo murchar dentro de mim.

Porque mesmo que ele esteja morto há uns anos, Jessé ainda é o cara mais lindo que eu já vi.

E eu já vi muitos deles. Caras, eu quero dizer. Porque, como a criança daquele filme, eu posso ver pessoas mortas.

Só que diferente daquela criança, os fantasmas não me assustam, alguns deles eu penso às vezes que eu posso até amar.

Certo, eu tenho muita certeza que eu amo.

Não que eu vá deixá-lo saber. Porque que tipo de cara – mesmo um cara morto – poderia amar uma aberração como eu?

Mas isso não significa que eu não possa sonhar.

"Acontece," Eu disse, olhando pra longe dos olhos escuros e astutos de Jesse – sem mencionar o lugar onde sua camisa fora de moda caía aberta, revelando um abdômen que Greg Sanderson teria invejado – "que eu estou extremamente ocupada agora."

"Oh, eu posso ver, Susannah." Jesse disse.

"Eu quero dizer isto." Eu disse. "Eu não tenho tempo para conversar. Eu tenho o dever de fazer deste baile de formatura uma noite que estas pessoas sempre lembrarão."

Jesse estava se inclinando contra um dos balcões, seus braços dobrados através de seu peito. "Estas pessoas," Ele repetiu, com outro daqueles sorrisos. "Mas não você?"

"Não é meu baile." Eu disse, com um dar de ombros, tentando não notar quão sombriamente bronzeados aqueles braços dele eram contra a brancura de sua camisa. Pra um fantasma, Jesse é extremamente gato.

"Então isso significa sem dançar para você?" Ele perguntou.

Eu congelei, com a bandeja de novos – e não deformados – cannolis que eu tinha acabado de remover da geladeira.

"Dançar?" Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas corando. Ele não está, eu disse a mim mesma severamente, te convidando pra dançar. Ele só está perguntando, no geral. Não alimente esperanças.

Era tarde demais. Nos olhos da minha mente, Jesse e eu tínhamos nos juntado aos outros casais no pátio iluminado, aqueles seus braços fortes circulando minha cintura, sua respiração suave contra minha bochecha...

"Sim, dançar." Jesse disse. "Certamente mesmo no século vinte-e-um, pessoas ainda dançam."

Eu tomei fôlego, imaginando como ia responder.

Nunca tive a chance de descobrir. Porque antes que eu pudesse dizer uma palavra, eu a vi.

"Greg?" Ela chamava. "Greg? Onde você está?"

Minha boca abriu. Eu teria reconhecido aquele lustroso cabelo loiro em qualquer lugar, mas a roupa de hospital era reveladora.

"Oh, não." Eu disse.

Cheryl, ouvindo minha voz, veio com incerteza para a porta da cozinha. Seus amáveis olhos azuis estavam esperançosos enquanto olhavam para Jesse e eu.

"Olá." Ela disse, na maneira deslumbrada, mas educada, tão frequentemente usada pelos recentes mortos.

"Você viu meu namorado, Greg? Ele deveria me trazer aqui esta noite, só que ele nunca apareceu. Ele deve ter esquecido."

Jesse e eu trocamos olhares. O dele era ilegível. O meu - como eu era capaz de ver bem demais no meu reflexo na geladeira - era infeliz.

Bem, e por que não? Vendo Cheryl deste jeito, era só uma prova maior da minha esquisitice.

"Cheryl" Eu disse, baixando a bandeja de cannolis. "Escute. Greg não esqueceu de te pegar."

Cheryl piscou como alguém acordando de um sonho. Talvez isto seja o que a morte é. Quem sabe? Bem, Jesse sabe, só que ele não vai me contar.

"Ele deve ter esquecido." Cheryl disse. "É a noite do baile de formatura."

"Eu sei, Cheryl." Eu disse gentilmente. "Esta é a noite do baile de formatura. E Greg está aqui."

O amável rosto de Cheryl se iluminou. "Ele está aqui? 'Onde? Oh, eu tenho que achá-lo."

Ela se virou para sair da cozinha. Eu a parei. Os espíritos dos mortos são sem matéria para todo mundo, - menos para mim, é claro. Para nós, eles são carne e osso. – ou, como no caso de Jessé, músculos e sorrisos misteriosos.

"Greg está aqui, Cheryl." Eu disse. "Mas... Ele está aqui com outra pessoa."

Os olhos de Cheryl se encheram instantâneamente com lágrimas, "Mas não pode ser." Ela disse, sua voz aumentando ligeiramente. "Ele me convidou. Meses atrás."

"Eu sei, Cheryl." Eu disse. "Mas Greg teve que convidar outra pessoa porque você... Bem, você morreu, Cheryl."

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Eu não morri".Ela disse. "Isso é ridículo. Não estou morta. Olhe pra mim. Estou em pé bem aqui. Eu não estou morta."

"Você está aqui em pé em um vestido de hospital." Eu ressaltei. "Cheryl, sinto muito, mas você morreu de um apêndice rompido dois meses atrás. Se você for lá fora agora – se você tentar falar com Greg – ele não vai te ver. Ele não pode. Eu posso te ver porque...Bem, porque é o que eu faço. Mas a verdade é, Cheryl, você está morta."

Eu o vi – o horror, assim que minhas palavras caíram na expansão de suas amáveis feições.

Então ela enlouqueceu.

Eu poderia culpá-la? Ela tinha dezoito anos e estava apaixonada. Ela tinha tudo pelo que viver... Faculdade, carreira, filhos... E agora...

Bem, agora tudo isso se foi.

"NÃO!" Ela gritou, seu rosto amável se contorcendo em uma máscara de raiva e desespero. "NÃO! Eu não acredito em você! Você está mentindo!"

Ela se livrou do meu abraço.

"Você só está com ciúmes, isso é tudo!" Ela gritou. "Ciúmes de mim!"

E foi aí que ela bateu os dois pulsos na bandeja de cannolis, enviando seu conteúdo pelos ares.

E não os cannolis deformados, tampouco.

"Pare!" Eu gritei, andando adiante e agarrando-a pelos pulsos. Não importa o quanto ela contorcesse seu corpo e chutasse para se libertar, eu não a deixaria ir. Não desta vez.

"Você está morta, Cheryl." Eu disse. "Está me ouvindo? Morta. Não é justo, mas é o jeito como as coisas são. Eu queria que você pudesse ir ao seu baile. Sei que é o sonho de toda garota ir ao baile de formatura com o cara que ela ama. Mas Cheryl, Greg seguiu em frente. Foi difícil pra ele, mas ele continuou. Está na hora de você fazer o mesmo."

Algo nas minhas palavras – talvez a garantia de que Greg não teve facilidade em enfrentar sua morte, por mais que Kelly Prescott pudesse desejar de outra forma – levou toda a raiva dela. Ela curvou-se contra mim.

Então, um segundo depois, eu a ouvi murmurar, "Estou realmente morta, não estou?".

E então ela se foi.

Simples assim.

Jesse, que não tinha se movido o tempo inteiro do lugar que estava, confiante que eu poderia lidar com Cheryl sozinha, estava sorrindo.

"É o sonho de toda garota ir ao baile com o cara que ela ama?" Ele repetiu,com não só uma, mas duas sobrancelhas negras erguidas.

"Nem comece." Eu disse. Tentei esconder minhas bochechas, que estavam de repente queimando, pegando o que restava dos cannolis, e substituindo-os com o conteúdo de uma sacola de biscoitos de chocolate. "Eu tenho coisas pra fazer."

"Oh, sim." Jesse disse, saindo do meu caminho enquanto eu passava por ele. "Eu posso ver."

Se eu esperava que o ar da noite esfriasse meu rosto, eu estava desapontada. Ainda estava me sentindo estranhamente ruborizada quando achei Mestre no pátio, e empurrei a bandeja de biscoitos para ele.

"Suze, estes não são cannolis."

"Eu sei. Não há mais cannolis."

"Pensei que houvesse vários-"

"Não mais." Eu disse, resumidamente, e me virei porque vi Kelly nos encarando por sobre o ombro de Greg.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido agora, eu não queria saber. Porque não podia ser tão ruim quanto o que tinha acontecido com a pobre Cheryl McKenna, morta com dezoito anos.

Ou comigo, nascida uma aberração que pode ver fantasmas.

Mas quando eu me enfiei nas sombras dos corredores da Missão, esperando escapar, por um momento, da música e da risada, descobri que não estava, de fato, sozinha.

Jesse tinha me seguido.

"Você nunca respondeu minha pergunta." Ele disse, numa voz suave como o luar. "Pessoas no século vinte-e-um ainda dançam?"

As batidas do meu coração trovejavam nas minhas orelhas, muito mais alto do que a música lenta. "Hum," Eu disse, com dificuldade em engolir, minha garganta tinha ficado tão seca. "Às vezes."

"Que tal agora?" Ele perguntou.

E então seus braços fortes estavam envolvendo minha cintura, sua respiração macia contra minha bochecha, enquanto gentilmente sussurrava meu nome: "Susannah... Susannah...".

______________________________________________________

**NpT: **1 - pretzel um doce de origem alemã. É bom? Eu nunca comi.

2 – cannolis é um tipo de pastel italiano. Também nunca comi.

A Suze sempre sutil, né? Quando vi esse texto no site da Meg, dei pulinhos de alegria. Fiquei depressiva quando A Mediadora acabou, e quando li esse texto, fiquei super feliz. Depois de um tempo, tive a idéia de traduzi, e aqui está! O Jesse é fofo, não acham? Eu adoro ele! O personagem da Meg que eu mais gosto!

Espero que tenham gostado!

**NpT2:** Sei que não sou a autora, e que não é uma fanfic, mas eu queria pedir que quando vocês lessem, deixassem um review, me dizendo o que acharam da tradução. É muito importante pra mim saber como anda o meu inglês enferrujado-pela-preguiça. Por favor, please!, s'il vous plaît!, Per piacere! Não custa nada, né?

É só clicar nesse retângulo abaixo e dar sua opinião.


End file.
